When All is Said and Done
by abiholmes97
Summary: Keira Holmes has dreamed of her wedding day since she was a little girl. And now she gets to marry her boyfriend Matthew, whilst playing Sophie in Mamma Mia on the West End. Will Keira and Matthew get to say 'I do'
1. Prologue- Does your Mother know?

**Prologue- Does your Mother know?**

 _Well I can dance with you honey_ _, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out?_

Keira Holmes paced her bedroom floor, nervously. She was a beautiful young lady, her golden hair falling in cascades around her round face, green eyes shining like sapphires. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. It was like someone had unleased a pit of snakes in her stomach. She had no reason to be nervous. In little over a year, she would be marrying her best friend and the love of her life and yet, she couldn't help having this overwhelming sense that something was wrong. Deep down, she knew what it was, but her consciousness wouldn't admit it to herself.

You see, Keira and her twin sister, along with their elder brother, had been all but raised by their mother. Their father, Mycroft, was absent a lot, having not wanted children himself. Tragedy had struck the family, not long after Daniel left school when their mother became ill and lost her battle with lung cancer. It had always been Keira's dream to have her mother at her wedding, to hold her hand, to help her make the choices she needed to make. But now, she was having to face all of this alone, well not really alone, she had a huge extended family and plenty of friends, but she felt alone.

Keira stopped pacing. She knew what to do. She rushed to her bedside table and picked up her phone and she called the one person who would help her.

I was sat in my living room in Kingston-Upon-Thames. My husband was at work, my eldest child in school and my daughter was playing quietly on the floor. Life had eventually been kind to me. An orphan at the age of 11, I had found a family, albeit odd and dysfunctional, in Sherlock and Molly Holmes which led me to meet Daniel. We had been married since 19 and we were blessed with two beautiful children. Soon after our daughter, Felicity, had been born, I gave up her work and stayed at home, something I found oddly satisfying. I loved my life and my family and all the gifts that I had been given.

I finished my tea and put down my mug. I looked at her daughter on the floor and smiled. I could see myself in Fliss, more than I could my son, who was the image of his father, but Fliss was more like her mother. I slid off my chair and shuffled to where Fliss was sat. She was a beautiful and caring three-year-old, with vibrant red hair and mellow chocolate brown eyes. She had been playing with her brother's action figures but now had Captain America, Thor and the Hulk having a tea party with her Ariel and Moana dolls. My children's imaginations will never cease to amaze me. Smiling, I just sat quietly and watch Fliss play. I had no idea how much time had lapsed or that time was passing at all until my phone rang. I reached up to check the caller ID and seeing that it was my sister-in-law, I answered it.

"Hey Keira, how are you?"

 _I'm good, Abi, how are you doing? How's my niece?_

"She's good. We're actually having a tea party."

 _Ah cool. I'm jealous!_

"I'm sure you can come next time, hey Fliss. Can Aunty Keira come to our next tea party?"

Fliss nodded. "Aunty Kee can come anytime she wants to."

"You hear that K, you are welcome anytime."

 _That's great, Fliss. I'll definitely come next time, sweetie._

"What can I do for you Keira?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

 _I don't know if you can do anything Abi. I honestly don't know what to do myself. I can't talk to Mol about this, Dad wouldn't understand, Greg would try but he wouldn't get it either, and you are the only other person that I know of who has been through something like this so…_

"You're worried about getting married without your mum aren't you? I asked, knowing instantly what her rambles were about.

Keira breathed audiably on the end of the phone. _Yes. Yes I am._

I sighed, "Keira, you don't need to be worried, you have a huge network of people around you. I'm here, so is Dan. I wouldn't worry about your dad as you know that he is supporting you in his own way. And I know that Jessica is looking down on you and she would be so proud of the woman that you have become. She would K, because I am so proud of the woman that you have become. You are a talented actress, look at all that you have achieved in the last few years. You've been to Broadway and tackled the West End, you've even had your first lead role. And now you are marrying the love of your life. You can do this K!"

 _It's just I never imagined I would be getting married without my mum, you know?_

"You never do. I never imagined I would get married without mine. But you have two amazing fathers, a doting brother and a loving twin sister. We're all behind you, K! You can do this. Matthew loves you, you love him. That's all you need. The rest of us are secondary. Jessica will be looking down on all of us. I know that. I believe that. Now all you need to do is believe it!"

 _Thanks Abi. You always know what to say!_

"Anytime, Keira, you know that."

 _Enjoy your tea party._

"I'm sure we will!"

Talking to Abi had helped to calm Keira down. She grabbed her bag and her bag and headed out of her flat. She paced the familiar route to her nearest tube station and headed into the city.

When she got there, she made her way to the cemetery where her mother was buried, having bought a bouquet of flowers from a Marks and Spencer's on the way. She didn't like going to the cemetery, but she felt that she owed it to her mother to go and tell her that she was getting married and that she was ok.

She made it to the right grave and smiled, "Hey Mum." She says, placing the flowers down at the foot of the grave. "How have you been?" She laughs, "Sorry old habits! I just wanted to come down to tell you that I'm getting married in a few months. You'd like him, mum. Matthew. He's who you would have chosen for your little girl. He's kind and funny and caring. He always puts me first. Matthew works in the theatre too! That's how we met, working in the theatre. We started dating just before we got cast in _Romeo and Juliet._ He asked me to marry him on the stage in Glasgow after sneaking into the company while I was on tour in _Jesus Christ Superstar._ He loves me, mum and I love him. I know you would have wanted to be here to see this, but I know that you are watching me and I know that you are always with me. I love you, mum and I miss you. Lots."

And with that, she turned her back on the grave and headed towards the Novello Theatre, ready for tonight's performance.

Coincidently, it was also about a young woman, who was getting ready to marry the man of her dreams…

 _And I can chat with you baby_ _. Flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?_


	2. Take a Chance on Me

**Chapter One- Take a Chance on Me**

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_ _. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around._

I couldn't believe my luck when Keira said yes.

I took a big risk asking her in front of all those people and the entire cast and crew of the show. When I planned the whole thing, everyone was so supportive. It was Lee's idea to be on stage the whole night.

And she said yes.

As crazy as my plan was, she said yes.

And now I get to marry the woman of my dreams.

But before that, I have to pick a best man.

But who to choose?

I could choose Dan, her older brother. He's become one of my best friends since I started dating Keira. He and Abi were some of the first people we told. It was important for Keira to have her family on her side. I don't have any family around anymore.

Kiera is my family.

But back to choosing a best man.

I decided not to pick Dan, Keira may have plans for him.

I tried to rack my brains. I wasn't really close to anyone. Most of my friends I shared with Keira. There wasn't anyone who really stood out.

But then it came to me.

James. Mollie's boyfriend.

We had really gelled in recent years, our girlfriends being twins. I had lost count of the number of double dates I had gone on with James and Mollie.

I picked up the phone and arranged a meet-up…

James and I arranged to meet in the gardens in Soho Square. I was in rehearsals for _Bat out of Hell_ at the Dominion and it was a five minute walk from the theatre.

As I walked into the gardens, I saw James sat a bench with two cups of coffee in his hand. I walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Thought you could use one of these!" he said as I sat down.

"You have no idea!" I chuckled.

"Wedding planning on top of learning a new show… Can I be the first to say that you are crazy?"

I laughed, "I know right. But theatre is theatre, if you get a job, you take it!"

"That's true."

"So, how are things going with you?" I asked him.

"Not too bad. I'm off on leave until after the wedding. I think Mollie is enjoying having me home for a bit."

"She misses you terribly when you're away."

"I know, I miss her too." He smiled, "I've been so lucky. Mollie takes everything in her stride, never complains, always smiles."

"The same with Keira. If she doesn't get a job, she smiles, shrugs it off and it's grateful for the experience."

"How's she doing with all the wedding planning anyway?"

"I think she's doing ok. Abi is helping her with some bits and pieces before she heads into work. We have a venue and the invites should be done soon."

"It's so exciting!" smiled James.

"I know. Speaking of, I have something to ask you…"

"Sounds ominious!" he laughed.

I laughed back, "It might be. I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man?"

James' mouth fell open. "Why me?"

"Well, if we're crazy enough to take on the Holmes' twins we had better stick together!"

James smiled, "I'd be honoured, mate, you know I would!"

I smiled back, "Thanks James, that means the world to me!"

"So, do I make a speech and organize a bachelor thing?"

I nodded, "Yep. But I'm not worried."

"Oh, you should be!" and we both laughed.

 _I'm still free_ _. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me._


	3. Voulez-Vous

**Chapter Two- Voulez-vous**

 _People everywhere. A sense of expectation hanging in the air. Giving out a spark. Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark. And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end. Masters of the scene. We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more. You know what I mean…_

It's traditional when you get married that you have a hen do and your groom has a stag do. James had planned a crazy adventure thing for the boys to go on in Wales for the weekend. I had left Mollie in charge of mine, seeing as she was my Maid of Honour. We had agreed to do two parties, a wild alcohol fueled one for all the adults and then a quieter film night with the younger ones. I knew Mollie liked to party, so I was slightly dreading what she had planned for evening out. To be honest, so long as we didn't have a repeat of John's stag do, I was fine.

Mollie and James had organized the stag and hen dos to happen on the same weekend. I said goodbye to Matthew as he got in the car with James, John, Greg. Some of Matt's theatre buddies and James' army mates were meeting them there. I waved them off as they drove down the street and then headed back into the flat. I had a few hours to myself, so I curled up with my script and score sheet ran over some of the songs.

I had just made it to _Thank you for the Music_ when my door opened.

 _Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy their bringing. Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance, what are we? So I say, thank you for the music, for giving it to me!_

"Don't you know it already?" called my sisters voice from the hallway.

"It's called practise!" I shouted back, getting up from the sofa and heading to the kitchen.

Mollie was my younger sister by half an hour and she was my best friend. She was a little shorter than me, with brilliantly blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She was in a summer dress and carrying a bag on her shoulder. She smiled as she saw me.

"Sounds great though, sis!" she smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, "How come you're over?"

"It's your hen do, silly!"

"I thought we were meeting tonight?"

"I know, but I thought I would come and see you before you head to work!"

I hugged her, "You're welcome any time, Mol. You know that!"

She returned the hug, "Thanks!"

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Ah," she smiled mischieviously, "That would be telling!"

"Aw, come on!" I smiled, "Can't you tell me anything?"

She shook her head, "Nope! Just be ready after work around 10.45!"

"That's so late!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, "The night is still young!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "You know I have to go to work tomorrow, right?"

"You'll be fine!" she said, smiling the kind of smile that no one has ever been able to say no to.

I sighed, "Fine!" and smiled.

She smiled back, over the moon, "Yay! I can't wait!" she squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Me neither!" I said, hugging her back.

 _Voulez-vous (ah ha). Take it now or leave it (ah ha). Now is all we get (ah ha). Nothing promised, no regrets. Voulez-vous (ah ha). Ain't no big decision (ah ha). You know what to do (ah ha). La question c'est voulez-vous. Voulez-vous!_

At half ten that evening, I headed from the stage to my changing room, where I got changed into a suitable outfit for whatever Mollie had planned. I said goodnight to various people on the way out, including Sara who played my onstage mum.

"Night Sara!" I called through her open door.

"Night dear!" she poked her head round the door. "Oh it's your hen do tonight isn't it?"

I nodded, "Don't expect me to look so alive tomorrow!"

"Well, have a good time!" she smiled, "You deserve it!"

"Thanks!" and I waved goodbye as I headed out the theatre.

At stage door, I found my sister Mollie, my sister in law, Abigail, Mollie's co-photographer Sarah, Lestrade's daughter Sally and to my surprise, Amelia and Catherine, who played Sophie's friends, Lisa and Ali. We had become quite good friends in the time that I had been doing the show and Mollie knew this as I never seemed to shut up about it.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted as I came out of stage door.

I laughed and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Mollie asked if we wanted to come along!" said Amelia.

"And I'm never one to turn down a goodnight out!" laughed Catherine.

"No, I'm aware of that Catherine!" I smiled, remembering the night we had had after our press night with the new cast. She had taken me and Amelia to a pub after the show for one drink. That one drink had turned into three drinks in three separate pubs. I hadn't gotten home until gone two in the morning!

She laughed and came over to hug me.

"Seriously thanks for coming!" I said into her shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss my girls hen do for the world!"

I looked at Mollie. "So where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Just follow us!" she smiled.

We headed to Covent Garden tube station and headed across town to Piccadilly and Mollie led us straight to a club called the Piccadilly Institute. It was a posh club that I had passed a couple of times in between shows. It reminded me of the film _A Clockwork Orange_ that Matthew had made me sit and watch a couple of months ago. It was very nice.

The bouncer led us into the club and straight to the bar where a line of shots had lined up for us. Mollie handed them out and held hers up.

"To my big sister who has finally grown up and is getting married. I wish you every happiness!"

"To Keria!" everyone said and downed their shots.

"Let's have a good night!" said Catherine, putting her glass down on the bar and signalling for another round.

"Whoo!" said Amelia putting hers down.

"Let's party!" said Abigail and Sally who were enjoying having a night away from their children. I believe they were sharing a hotel room in London that night.

I smiled, looking around at my crazy ass friends. We had one of the best nights out I have had in a long time and I crawled into bed at a respectable three a.m. Waking up the next morning wasn't fun, but after a shower and several cups of coffee, I was starting to feel more human. I was sat on my sofa, watching a bit of _Say Yes to the Dress,_ before heading to work when my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen. It was a text from Mollie.

 _Thanks for a great night out. Love you xxx_

She had sent all the photos she had taken that night and I smiled, reliving the memories of a truly great night out.

 _I know what you think_ _, "The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink". Feeling mighty proud. I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd. I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game.  
Master of the scene. We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more. You know what I mean._

A few weeks after the wild hen do, I was busy in my flat setting the lounge up for a film night. My family has a very young population and seeing as a lot of them are going to be involved in my wedding, I wanted to include them in the hen do part. So, I had talked Mollie into letting me host a film night.

I had created a WhatsApp group chat and had put a few film suggestions into the mix. _Mamma Mia_ was in there along with _Les Mis, Tangled, Hairspray and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ The main consensus from the group chat was _Tangled._ I had also let Mollie choose a few games to play as well. The only condition was no alcohol, but plenty of sweets and chocolate.

At half five that evening, people started arriving. First to get here was Mollie, then Sally and Claire, Abi and Anthony and Fliss, Emily and Elijah and Lestrade dropped off Phoebe. I ordered in the pizza and we sat around on the floor eating pizza and chatting. Mollie then got up to set up the first game. I watched as she put up a series of photos from when we were younger. There was our first school photo, my first ever role, the photo that Abi had taken in Dad's backyard of Matt and I when we had been cast in _Romeo and Juliet,_ a photo from New York and a whole bunch of others.

"The aim of this game is to guess how old Keira is in these photos. The closest to each gets a chocolate. Keira, don't give any hints."

I laughed, "I can't remember how old I was in some of these, so no worries."

She laughed and we had a great deal of fun trying to guess how old I was. In the end, Phoebe had the most chocolate, followed by Claire and then Elijah.

We sat and watched Tangled and then Mollie had another game up her sleeve.

"Now we're going to play pass the parcel. In each layer is a little gift and then a challenge." She pressed shuffle on her iPhone and the first song that came on was _Lay all your Love._ I glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, "It's show tunes."

She let the music play and when she pressed pause, Emily had the parcel. She unwrapped it and a top fell out along with a slip of paper.

" Where did you have your first kiss?" she read aloud and smiled. "Johnny and I had our first kiss on a school art trip to The Louvre in Paris. Everyone was busy taking photos of the museum and Johnny turned to face me and kissed me."

Mollie changed the song and the next one was _Sweet Transvestite._ I laughed as we sang along. The next person to get the parcel was Anthony.

He opened the wrapping and a toy car fell out. He also read the little piece of paper. "Favourite holiday?" He sat and thought for a moment, "I liked when we went to America when Aunty K was working over there."

"That was a good holiday!" I smiled at my nephew.

The next song was _The Time Warp_ and Phoebe got the parcel. She got a Piglet Tsum Tsum and the question "Favourite Disney character." She smiled, "That one is easy. It has to be Moana!"

I smiled at my little sister. She loved all things Disney. She must have got it from me. My passion rubbed off on her.

We had an enjoyable evening. Very different from my other hen night. I couldn't pick between the two, they were both special and memorable moments. I couldn't believe I was getting married in a matter of days. It didn't seem real somehow. But I was lucky. I was marrying the best guy, with the best family around me. Everything else was just secondary.

 _Voulez-vous (ah ha)_ _. Take it now or leave it (ah ha). Now is all we get (ah ha). Nothing promised, no regrets. Voulez-vous (ah ha). Ain't no big decision (ah ha). You know what to do (ah ha). I can still say voulez-vous._


	4. Slipping through my Fingers

**Chapter Three- Slipping through my Fingers**

 _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_ _._ _Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_ _._ _I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_ _._ _And I have to sit down for a while._ _  
_ _The feeling that I'm losing her forever and without really entering her world_ _._ _I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_ _._ _That funny little girl._

I couldn't believe that I had a daughter, about to be married.

I couldn't believe that I had a daughter, let alone two!

When Daniel was born, I wanted to leave it there, but Felicity insisted we try and see if we could have one of each. And lo and behold, we had the twins.

I will admit that I haven't been the best father in the world. The job came first, always did. Felicity knew this. She stayed at home and raised the children.

But then she died.

And I was left to raise a fifteen year old son and two twelve year old girls.

It's as though I have blinked and my whole life has flashed before my eyes.

Keira was getting married in a couple of days.

She would no longer be a Holmes, she would be a swan.

She was no longer my little girl.

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_ _._ _I try to capture every minute_ _  
_ _The feeling in it_ _.  
_ _Slipping through my fingers all the time_ _._ _Do I really see what's in her mind?_ _Each time I think I'm close to knowing_ _._ _She keeps on growing…_ _  
_ _Slipping through my fingers all the time_ __

The night before the wedding, I found myself sat downstairs in my house, surrounded by hundreds of photos. Felicity had wanted to keep a record of the kids growing up. I was grateful that I hadn't managed to dissuade her. Now I was able to sit and look at Keira growing up.

I lost track of time and startled when I heard the door opening.

"Mike?" called Greg from the hallway.

"Living room!" I called back. I heard the sound of Greg shuffling around in the hall and then the pad of his footprints as he came into the lounge.

"Bloody hell!" he said, looking around at the mess on the floor. "What happened in here?"

I couldn't help but smile, "With Keira getting married tomorrow, I wanted to look back on her life. So I dug out all the photos that Felicity had taken as she grew up."

"Can I join you?"

I nodded and Greg sat on the floor. He picked up the photo nearest his foot and looked at it.

"Well, this looks like a sports day photo!" he smiled showing me.

I looked at the photo and smiled, "That was the only Sports Day I managed to make. Keira was so happy and ran her little socks off. She managed to come first in the relay race."

 _"_ _Daddy! Daddy!" Keira called from a distance._

 _I turned and saw my seven year old run at me._

 _"_ _Daddy! Guess what?"_

 _"_ _What?" I asked, not really that interested. I was missing an important meeting on foreign relations for this._

 _"_ _I came first in relay and Mollie came second in the egg and spoon race!" she panted._

 _"_ _How is running with an egg on a spoon a sport?" I had asked._

 _Keira frowned, "It's just a bit of fun, Daddy. Try it. You may enjoy yourself!" and with that, she had run off to find the rest of her team._

I chuckled.

"Care to share what's so funny?" asked Greg, putting the photo down.

"Keira may have told me to try the egg and spoon race…"

Greg laughed, "Why?"

"I was in a bad mood, not wanting to be there and I dissed the race as not being a proper sport. She was having none of it and told me to try it and I might enjoy myself."

"Sounds like she learned to ignore your moods from an early age?"

I smiled, "Keira has always had no time for my attitude towards anything, and she will always tell me off or reprimand me. Always. Especially after her mother died."

"That must have been hard."

I nodded, "Especially when she decided that performance was what she wanted to do. I remember her first show after her mother died. She had just started secondary school and they were doing _Matilda._ There should be a photo of it somewhere…" I looked around and found the photo I was looking for. Keira was stood in her old primary school uniform with her hair in plaits, stood posing in a superhero style for the opening night of her school production.

"She was one of two Matilda's. And I remember how excited she was. She would come home every night and sing the songs, practising her dance moves. It would drive Daniel mad, but deep down he was proud of his little sister. Mollie was too. She was over the moon." He showed Greg another photo with Mollie stood with her arm round Keira. "This was just before the show began."

"They really were two peas in a pod!"

"That was Mollie and Keira. If one was doing something, the other had to be involved too. So, Mollie got involved behind the scenes. She had a talent with a camera and took up photography. She did all the photos for the school shows after that, the posters and everything." I paused as another memory washed over me.

 _I was sat in the school hall, Daniel at my side. He was the one who had persuaded me to come tonight, saying that Keira would never forgive me if I missed her opening night. It was times like this that I missed Felicity. She was better at the parenting thing than me. My parents were also in, keen to see what their granddaughter was doing. Much to my annoyance, they had become more involved since Felicity's death. Sherlock not having kids, my three were their only grandchildren._

 _I was pleasantly surprised. For a school performance, it was very good. And Keira. My God, she had an amazing voice. I never knew she was so talented. She shone on that stage from beginning to end._

 _But the part that got me was when Matilda takes a breath and sings Quiet. Keira took her place and I could see her eyes scanning the crowd. Then the cords started and she started to sing:_

 _"_ _Have you ever wondered, well I have,_ _about how when I say, say, red, for example,_ _there's no way of knowing if red_ _means the same thing in your head_ _as red means in my head. When someone says red?_ _And how if we are travelling_ _at almost the speed of light,_ _and we're holding a light,_ _that light would still travel away from us_ _at the full speed of light?_ _Which seems right in a way,_ _but I'm trying to say... I'm not sure..._ _But I'm wondering inside my head,_ _I'm not just a bit different from some of my friends..._ _These answers that come into my mind unbidden...These stories delivered to me fully written..._ _And when everyone shouts - they seem to like shouting - the noise in my head is incredibly loud,_ _and I just wish they'd stop, my dad and my mum,_ _and the telly and stories would stop just for once._ _I'm sorry - I'm not quite explaining it right,_ _but this noise becomes anger, and the anger is light,_ _and its burning inside me would usually fade,_ _but it isn't today, and the heat and the shouting,_ _and my heart is pounding, and my eyes are burning,_ _and suddenly everything, everything is..."_

 _Keira pauses, and I'm not sure if she is acting because there are tears in her eyes. She looks lost in the music and the emotion of everything and in that moment I find myself wanting to run up on stage. This scares me and I wonder in that moment if I just became a dad for the first time._

 _"_ _Quiet..._ _Like silence, but not really silent..._ _Just that still sort of quiet. Like the sound of a page being turned in a book,_ _or a pause in a walk in the woods._ _Quiet..._ _Like silence, but not really silent...Just that nice kind of quiet,_ _like the sound when you lie upside down in your bed. Just the sound of your heart in your head..." She takes a pause and finishes the song, "_ _And though the people around me,_ _their mouths are still moving,_ _the words they are forming_ _cannot reach me anymore." Her eyes manage to find mine and she's crying but determined to finish._ _"_ _And it is quiet..._ _And I am warm..._ _Like I've sailed…Into the eye of the storm..."_

 _I didn't care that it was the middle of the show, but I found myself on my feet applauding. Then there were people around me joining in and soon the whole auditorium was on it's feet. I went to blow Keira a kiss and found that my face was wet. I had been crying and I hadn't even realised._

"I knew in that moment, she was going to become something very special. She had a talent and I know that she has touched so many lives with it."

"She certainly is unique!" smiled Greg, "I'm lucky to call her my daughter!"

I smiled, "Speaking of, Keira wanted to know who was going to walk her down the aisle?"

"To give her away?"

I shook my head, "She has made it clear that whoever walks her down the aisle, is walking her from her old life to her new one. She is no one's property therefore, no one is giving her away!"

Greg smiled and shook his head, "I forgot she was all for women's rights!"

"Yes, if my daughter had been born a hundred years ago, she would have been chaining herself to the railings of the building that I work in!"

"Well, I think her Dad should walk her from her old life, it only seems right. You guys have been through so much together." He smiled, "I'll meet you at the end!"

I smiled, "I'll let Keira know."

 _Sleep in our eyes,_ _her and me at the breakfast table_ _._ _Barely awake, I let precious time go by_ _._ _Then when she's gone,_ _there's that odd melancholy feeling_ _, and a sense of guilt I can't deny.  
_ _What happened to the wonderful adventures_ _,_ _the places I had planned for us to go_ _?_ _Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_ _._ _And why, I just don't know._

The next thing I know, Keira is walking down the stairs in my Whitehall house, where she decided she wanted to get ready. She looks the vision of pure perfection. She's wearing a simple white dress with some floral lace trimming on the sleeves and bottom. Her train is pure lace and fans out behind her like an elegant pool. Her hair is pulled back in an elegant knot, a tiara holding her veil in place. She's carrying an elegant bouquet, a mix of white roses and blue dendrobiums. She had insisted on blue as it was her favourite colour.

I feel a lump form in my throat, wishing her mother could be here to see this. She meets me at the bottom of the stairs and smiles.

"You know?" she says, looking at me, "I have the perfect song for this moment!"

I smiled, unable to keep a laugh in, "Of course you do!"

She began to sing and I knew it was from _Mamma Mia,_ how could it not be? _"_ _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_ _and_ _save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers_ _…"_

I smile and cup her cheek, holding onto her free hand, _"_ _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_ _."_

She smiled at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ready?" is all I manage to ask.

"As I'll ever be!" she replied, with a smile.

 _Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing. She keeps on growing. Slipping through my fingers all the time_ _._


	5. I do

**Chapter Four- I do, I do, I do.**

 _Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me_ _, I love you. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do. I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it? Don't you too? I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

It was a short car ride from Dad's house to the church. I had wanted to get married out in the country, like Abi and Dan had done, but there was a two year waiting list. I suppose summer weddings are very popular. Instead, we were getting married in London, in a church in Battersea. It was a beautiful building, old on the outside but modern on the inside. When I saw it for the first time, I knew this was the place I wanted to say, "I do!"

We pulled up in front of the church and Dad got out the car first. He came round the side of the car and opened the door for me. He helped me out and I walked forward a bit. From the door of the church, ten kids ran down the stairs and to the car. Amber and Phoebe were part of my bridal group, one being 13 and the other 10. Hamish and Toby were my ringbearers, with Chris, Anthony and Rory being page boys. They looked so smart in their little suits with flowers in their button holes. My flower girls were Emma, Rosie and Felicity and were wearing pale pink dresses, with little bouquets. Emma hugged my legs and giggled, Fliss smiled and waved and the boys ran round in circles. Sally and Emily came over, in their lilac bridesmaid dresses and brought them back over to the church door. Dad smiled at me as we walked over. Then the music began to play out of the church. Matthew and I had decided to walk down to the aisle to the Piano Guys, _Bring him Home_ because we both loved Les Mis.

The page boys and flower girls walked in two by two, followed by Sally and Emily so that they could keep and eye on the kids. Then Holly walked down, followed by Hamish and Toby with the rings. And then it was Mollie. Dad and I made it to the middle of the church and watched Mollie walk down the aisle. She looked so pretty in her floor length dress, her hair done in two plaits and crossed over the back of her head. She had woven flowers in her hair and just looked amazing. James was one lucky guy.

I squeezed Dad's hand and we began to walk down the aisle. I could see Matthew. He had his back to me and then he slowly turned to face me and he lit up. His smile was so wide, that I thought his face might break! I smiled back at him, holding back the tears. We reached Matt and Dad placed my hands in his and took his place.

The vicar who was conducting our service was called Iain and he smiled as we turned to face him.

"Welcome to you all on this very special day. I would like to take a moment before we begin to thank you on behalf of Keira and Matthew. I know it means so much to them to have you all here on their special day."

He smiled at us before continuing, "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you!"

"And also with you" responded the crowd.

"We say together; God of wonder and of joy: grace comes from you, and you alone are the source of life and love. Without you, we cannot please you; without your love, our deeds are worth nothing. Send your Holy Spirit and pour into our hearts that most excellent gift of love, that we may worship you now with thankful hearts and serve you always with willing minds; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

He smiled at us, "Now we will sing the hymn requested by the groom!"

I looked at Matt and smiled. The organist played the opening to _All things Bright and Beautiful._ It was a hymn that we had both loved as children and we had both learnt it during Primary School. As we finished singing, Iain looked at us again and smiled.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the Marriage of Matthew and Keira, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love."

I took Matt's hand in mine and squeezed gently. He smiled.

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind, as Christ is united with his bride, the Church. The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love."

He paused before continuing; "Matthew and Keira are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together."

Iain opens his arms, as if welcoming the congregation up to us, "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

There was a beautiful silence and I smiled.

"Well, that's the best sound to hear at a wedding!" Iain smiled.

We laughed. He then turned back to Matt and I.

"Matthew and Keira, the vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."

Neither of us said anything. I smiled at Matthew and he smiled back.

"Matthew, will you take Keira to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Matthew looked at me, "I will!" he said smiling and he winked. I tried so hard not to laugh. I looked down at the floor to regain my composure.

"Keira, will you take Daniel to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I looked at Matthew and smiled, "I will!"

Then he turned his attention back to our family, "Will you, the families and friends of Matthew and Keira support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

Everyone responded, "We will!"

"Right answer!" smiled Matthew and everyone laughed.

There was another prayer and then Abigail read our chosen reading:

"If the old fairy-tale ending "They lived happily ever after" is taken to mean "They felt for the next fifty years exactly as they felt the day before they were married," then it says what probably never was nor ever would be true, and would be highly undesirable if it were.  
Who could bear to live in that excitement for even five years? What would become of your work, your appetite, your sleep, your friendships? But, of course, ceasing to be "in love" need not mean ceasing to love. Love in this second sense-love as distinct from "being in love"—is not merely a feeling. It is a deep unity, maintained by the will and deliberately strengthened by habit; reinforced by (in Christian marriages) the grace which both partners ask, and receive, from God. They can have this love for each other even at those moments when they do not like each other; as you love yourself even when you do not like yourself. They can retain this love even when each would easily, if they allowed themselves, be "in love" with someone else. "Being in love" first moved them to promise fidelity: this quieter love enables them to keep the promise. It is on this love that the engine of marriage is run: being in love was the explosion that started it."

Then Phoebe got up and read our reading from the Bible: "Beloved, let us love one another, because love is from God; everyone who loves is born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, for God is love. God's love was revealed among us in this way: God sent his only Son into the world so that we might live through him. In this is love, not that we loved God but that he loved us and sent his Son to be the atoning sacrifice for our sins. Beloved, since God loved us so much, we also ought to love one another. No one has ever seen God; if we love one another, God lives in us, and his love is perfected in us.

We then had the hymn that I had chosen which was _I, the Lord of Sea and Sky._ Iain then gave his sermon and invited us up in front of the altar again. This time, I felt as though my legs had turned to jelly and I found myself holding on to Matthew's arm even tighter. I wasn't having cold feet. It was just, that in this moment, forever was about to begin.

Iain said to us, "Matthew and Keira, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people" We turned to face each other and joined hands.

The vicar turned to Matthew first, "Matthew, take Keira's right hand." Matthew did as he was instructed.

Then Matthew said his vows, vows that we had learnt by heart over the past three weeks. "I, Matthew Jefferson Swan, take you, _Keira Isla Holmes_ , to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law and in the presence of God I make this vow."

Matthew released my hand and I took his right hand in mine and said, "I, Keira Isla Holmes, take you, Matthew Jefferson Swan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law and in the presence of God I make this vow."

We smiled at each other and then Hamish and Toby stepped forwards with the rings. Iain blessed them and handed one to Matthew, who took my hand and said, "Keira, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

Iain then handed me the other ring and I took Matthew's hand saying," I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

We smiled at each other and Iain turned us to face everyone. Dad and Greg were holding hands, Dad smiling and Greg had tears in his eyes. Daniel and Abi waved, Mollie had tears in her eyes, most of our friends were either crying or smiling or both! Some of the younger kids had fallen asleep, but the others that hadn't were looking a bit restless.

Iain said, In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Matthew and Keira have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings" He paused looking at everyone and then us. "I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. I turned and smiled at Matthew. He was grinning from ear to ear. I grinned back, hardly believing that we were now married.

"You may kiss the bride!" Iain smiled. Matthew took my face in his hands gently and brought his lips to mine. Time and space seemed to melt away and for a moment, it felt like Matt and I were the only people in that room. I could hear the cheers and the wolf-whistles, but that only seemed like background noise. Nothing else seemed to matter.

After what felt like a lifetime, Matthew and I broke apart and turned to face our family. We were now Mr and Mrs Swan.

Forever had begun.

 _So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it_ _. 'Cos it's true. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do. So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it? Don't you too? I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_


	6. Dancing Queen

**Chapter Five- Dancing Queen.**

 _Ooh. You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl. Watch that scene. Dig in the dancing queen._

 **Two weeks earlier…**

I had just gotten off the phone with Mollie and I was feeling very optimistic. I had plans for Keira's wedding reception that may involve a flash mob musical style, but I needed people to get on board with me. So I spoke to Mollie and she was up for it. She roped in James and Matthew, I spoke with Holly and the kids. I knew that Amber was very interested in musical theatre and I know that Phoebe can sing, so we roped them into doing a duet. The three eldest boys, Anthony, Hamish and Toby had said that they would do a song as well. I was down to do a song and we'd emailed as many people as we could with song lyrics so that we could have a strong chorus.

And then all we could do was wait…

 **Present Day…**

Keira's wedding had been a massive success and she was now happily married as Mrs Swan. We took hundreds of photos and headed off en-mass to where she was holding her reception. Keira had found an old hall in London that no one was using and with her magic and patience, she had turned it into a beautiful place to have a wedding party. This being Keira, everything was Disney-themed. We were sat at tables named after Disney characters. The decorations were _Lilo and Stich,_ her favourite Disney film. I couldn't help but smile as we sat down and ate and chatted away. The room was filled with the sounds of happy conversation and laughter.

Then Keira stood and got everyone's attention, "I'm going to be very brief, because I don't like giving speeches, they take up far too much time!" I laughed, "But I only have one thing to say anyway. And that is, thank-you. Thank you to all of you for coming and being a part of our day. Thank you to Dad for always being there, thanks to my big brother for… well… just being you. Thanks to Mollie for being the best twin sister anyone could ask for. And a massive thank you to Matthew. Thank you for making me the happiest person on planet Earth. Thanks for agree to put up with me and my crazy family for eternity. I love you." And she kissed Matthew and sat back down.

I clapped along with everyone else. Then Matthew stood up, "Thanks Keira. I too would just like to say thank you. Thank you to the Holmes family for taking me in, thank you to James for an excellent adventure weekend and for being a best friend. And lastly, thank you to Keira, you make every day special, you never cease to amaze me, to make me laugh, smile, to make me so very proud. You said that I have made you the happiest person on earth, but you make me the happiest man alive." He also kissed Keira as we clapped again.

Next it was Mycroft's turn, "Well, as the Father of the Bride, society states that I too must make a speech. When I think of Keira and all that she has achieved, I never stopped being amazed. Keira has been through so much in her lifetime, yet she has overcome each and every obstacle to be the amazing woman you see today. From her first role as Matilda in Secondary School, to being on Broadway, to landing her first lead role, and now playing Sophie in _Mamma Mia,_ she has no shortage of talent or energy for her job. And Matthew matches that perfectly. When he approached me and asked for my blessing, I gladly gave it, on one promise. That he would devote every waking moment to her happiness, that he would put her first. Seeing them today, I have no doubt that he will keep his promise. And I for one know that Jessica is so proud of her daughter and is with us all today."

I couldn't help but smile as I clapped. Mycroft could be cold and heartless, but it was nice to know that he had a heart after all.

Then James stood up, "There seems to be a theme to these speeches today, short but sweet. Did Keira speak to you all?" He looked around and we laughed, "Well, I've only known Matt for a couple of years but in that time, we've become like brothers. When he asked me to be his best man, he told me that if we were mad enough to take on the Holmes sisters, then we had better stick together. Which is true. Matt has a heart of gold. No matter what the time is, no matter what he is going through, he will always have time for you. He showed this in the fact that he was willing to fly halfway around the world to be with Keira in New York. I have no doubts that they will be together forever. I wish them every happiness!"

Everyone clapped, and James caught my eye. I gave him a thumbs up and he got everyone quiet again. Keira looked confused. I smiled, trying to contain my excitement.

"Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about…" a piano began to play, and Keira's eyes widened, "Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honour… Mollie Holmes."

Mollie stood up as the opening chords to _Satisfied_ began to play. "A toast to the groom…" she sang, smiling at her sister and Matt, "A toast to the bride… From your sister… who is always by your side." Keira was smiling from ear to ear, holding Matthew's hand, "To your union… and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied!"

Everyone around me began to sing softly, "Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say. Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday. Don't give up Joseph fight till you drop. We've read the book and you come out on top."

Keira couldn't believe what she was seeing and then came the performance that would shake everybody's world.

Phoebe and Amber stood up and performed the last bit from 'For Good' from Wicked. I was blown away. I knew both girls could sing but I wasn't expecting this.

Phoebe sang first, but she was overlapped by Amber. So, Phoebe was singing; "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood…"

As Amber sang; "Oh, like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood."

Then both girls joined together and harmonised the next part together almost professionally, "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. Because I knew you. I have been changed for good."

I joined everyone else in standing on my feet and applauding the two girls, because I was not expecting anything like that. Keira, Greg, John and Mary were wiping their eyes from crying. Everyone was so lost in clapping that we forgot the next part of Joseph, but that didn't matter.

Up next was Toby, Hamish and Anthony, singing a song from Frozen the Musical. Toby started, "Hygge means candlelight."

"Hygge means easy!" sang Anthony and my heart swelled slightly. I held Dan's hand under the table.

"Hygge means all together playing, how you say? Parcheesi?" sang Hamish.

Toby sang, "Finding a spider in your shoe…"

"Not Hygge!" The trio sang together.

"Having an annoying thing to do…" sang Anthony.

"Not Hygge!"

Hamish sang, "Hygge's not scheduled…"

Followed by Anthony, "You can't see where it starts or ends…"

Then the three concluded by singing together, "Most importantly it can't be Hygge without your family or friends!"

Keira was smiling and laughing. It was one of her favourite songs from the musical and her nephews and Toby had brought it to life at her wedding. She came round and gave each of them a high-five.

We all sang, again, "Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say. Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday. Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine. You and your dream coat ahead of your time." As we sang, we all moved into the middle of the floor, behind Keira. She hugged me and whispered, "Was this your idea?" I nodded in response and she hugged tighter.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…" Matt began to sing and Keira gasped, her hands covering her mouth, "let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me here with you, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too." He jumped the table and held her hands, looking into her eyes, "Keira, that's all I ask of you!" and he kissed her.

I grabbed a microphone from the band and stood up on a chair, "When the sharpest words want to cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be. This is me!" I jumped down and ran over to Keira and she joined in with me, "Look out cause here I come! And I'm marching on to the beat I drum! I'm not to scared to be seen, I make no apologies. This is me!"

Then the room split with Keira and Matt stood in the middle. Holly came into the middle of the floor along with Milly and Catherine and a few of her other theatre friends and Phoebe and Amber joined in. Keira squealed when she saw Holly. They hadn't seen each other since doing Superstar. Holly led the group by singing, "So, if you are the Christ, the great Jesus Christ, prove to me that your no fool, walk across my swimming pool." Remembering the choreography, I joined in too, "If you do that for me, then, I'll let you go free. C'mon, King of the Jews!"

We quickly split into two sides. One side was led by James and Mollie and the other side by Daniel and I. James and Mollie led, "One day to a new beginning"

We responded, "Raise the flag of freedom high!"

"Every man will be a King!"

"Every man will be a King!"

"There's a new world for the winning!"

"There's a new world to be won!"

And then we all sang, "Do you here the people sing?"

James stood up as Marius and sang, "My place is here, I fight with you!"

Greg stood up as Valjean and sang, "One day more!"

Then all chaos broke out. Mollie and James sang as Cosette and Marius, "I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?"

I sang as Eponine, "One more day all on my own!"

And Daniel sang as Javert, "We will join these people's heroes. We will follow where they go. We will learn their little secrets. We will know the things they know!"

Then Greg sang again, "One day more!"

"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away, and yet with you my world has started!" sang Mollie and James.

"What I life I might have known!"

Daniel as Javert stood on the table, "One more day til revolution. We will nip it in the bud, we'll be ready for these schoolboys…"

He was overlapped by Molly and Sherlock, who also stood on the table to sing: "Watch 'em run amok, catch 'em as they fall. Never know your luck when there's a free for all!"

Then Greg stood on the table as well, as Mollie and James brought flags out and handed them around. Keira was overwhelmed and had her arm looped in Matthew's, taking everything in. Even Matt was impressed. I was smiling, happy that I had managed to keep this part a secret.

Greg sang, "Tomorrow, we'll be far away, tomorrow is the judgement day!"

And everyone who was there and everyone who had taken part sang, "Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store. One more dawn, one more day. One day more!"

Keira clapped and cheered and everyone else joined in. I hugged Dan, pleased that this had worked so well and then I was bowled over by Keira and Matthew.

"Thank you so much, Abi!" she smiled, tears leaking down the side if her face, "I was not expecting that at all."

"You totally deserve it!" I replied, hugging her back, "I'm just amazed we pulled it off!"

"It was magical, so thank you!"

I smiled and hugged her again and then she left to mingle with the rest of the people who had taken part.

 _You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen. Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen!_


End file.
